It's the Climb, Bones
by Talise Lovela
Summary: After a really hard case, Booth comforts Bones. 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus- go ahead and flame her. Oneshot.


**Hey, people. I was really, really bored because my computer is being recalcitrant when it comes to uploading my new chapter for Randomness! so I am going to make a songfic, which is kinda hypocritical, cause I don't like most songfics- some are actually alright, though, like kirbygirly's 'Forever', and a few others that I can't remember the names of (I have no life, so I read WAY too much fan fiction.) So here's a B&B of 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus (Hate the person, love the song- very well done, Miley for once) so... here it is. Hope you like. (I actually enjoy flames, so... go ahead and rant about Miley/ anything else!)**

**FYI, this takes place after a really hard case, just like a lot of my fave B&B moments. In this particular case, Booth got asked why he cared about a scientist who only slowed his interrogations down. Bones gets really torn up about it when Booth doesn't answer. (This is one of those moments that you can see in your head but you can't write easily.) This is one of Booth's speeches. The guy who asks the question is named Derek (randomly generated.)**

**Gosh, this is long. One more thing- the song is expressing Booth's feelings about Bones and how he just wants to be with her. I'm having a sappy moment.**

**It's the Climb, Bones**

"Hey, Bones." Booth walked up to the forensic anthropologist.

She smiled tiredly at him from her seat on the couch in the lab's upstairs.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming_

"Hey, Booth," she said.

"You okay, Bones?" he asked, sitting on the couch opposite her.

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it._

Temperence Brennan looked at Booth. "Why do you even care?" she said bitterly.

He blinked. "Why do you ask?" he said, surprised.

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I'm making_

"Why didn't you answer Derek?" she confronted him.

He started. "Because..."

"Because why? Booth, if you think I slow you down, you don't have to keep letting me in there. I'll just go back in the lab- it's no big deal."

_Feels lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

"Bones, it is a big deal." Booth said fiercely. "You don't slow down the interrogation at all."

"Booth, we both know that that's not true." she said. "I slow it down a lot." she looked at her feet.

"Bones, look at me." she looked up.

_But I got to keep trying_

_Got to keep my head held high_

"So what if you slow it down?" he asked her. Her mouth opened, but he kept going. "So what? Having you there... it matters to me."

Her eyes widened a little. She took a breath and say "But..."

"But nothing." he said. "Derek was a psycho- you saw that." she nodded. "So why does his opinion matter to you?"

She looked down again and he reached out and gently pulled her head up.

"Why does it? Why should it?" she mumbled.

"It matters because you let it." he said.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

"There is always going to be someone like Derek. Always. Doesn't mean you have to let that person get to you." she looked at him and smiled tearily.

"Hey." he said, "Don't worry. I don't think you need to worry about those people."

Her forehead wrinkled.

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

"Why?"

"Because I will always have your back. Always. No matter what."

"But if you're dead..."

He winced. "Then I'll be watching you, and you can know that I will."

_It's the climb_

The tears in her eyes spiled over and she ducked her head. "I don't deserve anyone like you."

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

"Yes, you do." she looked up at him. "Everyone deserves someone who will back them up- no matter what."

_Sometimes they knock me down but_

_No I"m not breaking_

She smiled and laughed a little.

"Then I guess I'll be yours."

He looked a little taken aback, but smiled radiantly after a moment.

_I may not know it but_

_These are the moments that _

_I'm going to remember most yeah_

_Just got to keep going_

"Thanks, Bones." he said after a minute.

_And I,_

"You are very welcome, Booth."

_I got to be strong,_

They smiled at each other.

_Just keep pushing on._

"I promise not to doubt you again, Booth," Bones said abruptly. "It was stupid to do in the first place; you've always been there for me."

_There's always gonna mountain_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna to be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gone to have to lose_

"I promise not to doubt you ever, Bones." Booth said quietly. "I trust you."

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

"I trust you too, Booth," said Bones, and they smiled at each other.

"I know."

_ It's the climb._

_

* * *

_

**Hey, hope you liked it.**

**It took me barely 20 minutes to do this entire thing. Amazing, huh?**

**Maybe I just need some motivation to write more. I'll work on that.**


End file.
